


White Teeth Teens

by Halsey (blurredface)



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Song fic, based off of white teeth teens by lorde, could become triggering in later parts, joshler - Freeform, jyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hated new things. New town, new school, new kids. He hated it. He was always moving, though. He could never stay in one place for too long, thanks to his dad’s fancy business job. </p><p>Tyler hated school. He was always the new kid, and always had to be shown the ropes. Every school was formulated just the same; cliques, stress, and the fact that he could never get comfortable loomed over him at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Teeth Teens

Tyler had just stepped out of his father’s Kia, and headed through the front doors of his new new high school. His new high school was the one he began in November, and it was January and he was already at a new school. The doors seemed so daunting, and extremely heavy for his limp arms to open. The hallways were nearly empty, the quiet clicks of teachers’ shoes going down the tile halls and whispers of a few students were the only sounds he heard. He put his head down, so he didn’t look like he was completely lost as he tried to navigate his way to the office to get his schedule. The tiles on the floor became so interesting that he had no clue he was walking in someone else’s path until he ran right into them. He looked up sheepishly, trying to catch his balance, as the other person, who had very sharp features scoffed at him, and the people behind her snickered. “Sorry,” He muttered, stepping around the rest of the group, not wanting to cause any trouble _before_ his first day starts.

When he finally made it to the main office, he was greeted by a soft smile from a lady with greying hair that was poorly disguised with highlights. “How may I help you?” She said, looking up from him through wire-rimmed glasses.

“Uh, I’m a new student, and I’m not sure where to go to get my schedule,” he said, toying with the strings of his hoodie.

“What’s your name, dear?” The lady said, clicking away on her computer.

“Tyler, Tyler Joseph,” He stuttered, his mouth was dry, and he was pretty sure that he had bruised his hand when he caught his fall from earlier.

“Ah, yes, you and another student will be starting out today. And it looks like your schedules are almost identical.” The lady says, handing him two papers, one of his schedule, and one of the map of the school. “If you ever feel like you’re lost, just come back here, or ask any student and they’ll be happy to help you.” She smiled, and Tyler thanked her.

 _At least I’m not the only new kid today,_ Tyler thought to himself. It was always better when you weren’t the only sacrificial lamb for people to ridicule.

He headed in the direction he presumed to be his music theory class, room 210. The halls were a little more full, people scattered around the edges of the school like bees in colonies. The room numbers were going down from 300 when he passed the cafeteria, and he made a mental note of where that was so he wouldn’t look like the biggest dumbass when he had to ask where it was. Finally, he made it to his first class. The door was closed, but there was an old man writing on the board. Tyler contemplated sitting outside of the door alone like a creeper, or knocking and going in. He chose the latter.

“Good morning, uh” The teacher stumbled, clearly not sure of his name.

“Hi, I’m Tyler, Tyler Joseph, a new student?” He prompts, the end coming out more like a question than a sure statement.

“Ah, yes. I’ve been looking forward to a new student. I’m Mr. Jensen. Class doesn’t start until seven-forty, though, and I’ve still got to get set up for today’s activities, so I’d appreciate it if you would get out of my hair for me to do this,” He says, motioning to the door.

“Uh, sure, sure. I’ll do that.” Tyler said, stumbling out of the door. He slid down the cool wall onto the floor and noticed his knuckles had turned white from how tightly he was clenching his schedule. He examined the rest of his schedule. Algebra two, advanced composition, and gym, among others. _Here we go,_ he thought.

He noticed the group of people he ran into earlier, all sitting in a circle on the floor down the hallway diagonal of him, and they all had colorful hair, such a bright contrast from the dark clothing they all wore. He had never seen that, in all of the schools he had been to, he had never seen such a rainbow. The girl he ran into earlier was telling an elaborate story with hand motions and the whole shebang when she must have noticed Tyler staring, but to be quite honest, he didn’t know he was staring, he definitely wasn’t meaning to.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” A boy with bright blue hair shouted across to Tyler.

His face turned bright red and he immediately looked down at his phone to distract himself, and to hide his pink cheeks. The bell caught him off guard, and he shuffled into the classroom, and looked at the many empty desks that were now in a circle as opposed to the neat rows they were in when he had walked in. Tyler sat at desk that was closer to the right than in the middle, and tried to sink down into the desk, hoping his chair would just swallow him. The room began to fill up with people. Everyone molded around Tyler, it seemed. He blended in. No one said anything about him, or to him for that matter.

“Alright everyone, it seems that we have two new students today, Joshua, and Tyler. If you could both stand up,” The teacher, Mr. Jensen said.

Tyler looked down and played with the strings of his hoodie once again, as he could feel everyone stare at him. Another chair screeched across the floor, a piercing sound echoed through the room and boy with brown hair and squinty eyes stood up. “I’m Joshua, but I prefer Josh.” The kid said, waving to everyone. He didn’t seem shy.

“I-I’m Tyler, no nicknames, though,” He said. _That sounded way cooler in his head,_ he thought.

They both sat down, after everyone gave their acknowledging groans. Tyler then drowned out the lecture that Mr. Jensen started in on, until the bell nearly made him jump out of his skin. All of the students but he and Josh rushed out of the classroom. Tyler looked sheepishly up at Josh, who was shoving his things into a black bag, and slowly walking out of the room.

Tyler took a sharp turn back towards the office, to room 113 for Algebra. Tyler liked math. He liked the concept of math, all the numbers made his head spin, but he liked that everything in math had an exact, definite answer that was never changing. He crawled slowly along the edges of the crowd, unaware of the new kid behind him. Tyler felt a tug on his book bag, and turned around to see who it was.

“You’re the new kid, too, right?” The boy with the squinty eyes said just loud enough for Tyler to hear.

He nodded.

“Where’re you headed?” Squinty eyes asked.

“Algebra two,” Tyler said, preparing to turn back around and get to class so he wasn’t late.

“You’re going the wrong way, then,” Other new kid said, smirking, “It’s actually this way.” He said, tugging Tyler along.

The two boys were now going up stream, against the current, a sea of students coming straight at them. And squinty eyes ran smackdab into the bright blue haired kid Tyler recognized from earlier.

“What the hell? Walk on the right side of the hall, would you?” The kid spat at them, and they both hustled to get to class.

Tyler counted, that was the third time he’d managed to irritate these kids. He would turn it into a game, try to see how many times he could irritate them until he moved again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I set this up so that every part would be almost like a verse of Lorde's song White Teeth Teens, so I highly recommend you listen to this while reading. If you guys like this type of thing (song fics) I would be happy to write more. Hmu on tumblr @shiningdun and request stuff/talk to me? Kudos & Comments welcome! |-/


End file.
